Missing Moments
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: A series of oneshots containing the moments we missed in the two months between Getting There and Going the Distance.
1. Reading Aloud

**A/N: Hello, readers. =] I got a few little ideas, so I decided to make a sort of series of oneshots of the the little moments we missed in the two months between Getting There and Going the Distance. If you didn't read Getting There or are not reading Going the Distance...no worries. =] You can still read these if you want.**

**Anyway, this one will pretty much just be updated whenever a new idea comes to me and I decide to actually write it down.**

* * *

><p>Missing Moment #1:<p>

Reading Aloud

* * *

><p>Booth looked up at his wife, who was standing over the couch, when she plopped the hardcovered book onto his lap and sat next to him, tugging on the throw blanket so it covered both of their laps.<p>

"Bred in the Bone, by Doctor Temperance Brennan," Booth read the title aloud in an overly animated voice, having to crack a smile when he saw the disapproving look she was giving him, "Bones, in case you forgot, I read this one already."

"I know." she assured him, taking the book from his lap and opening it up to the page that she had folded over, "consider this an English lesson. I want you to read this aloud," she pointed to the beginning of a paragraph, "from here to the end of the next page."

Booth knew she was up to something as he cleared his throat and began.

"After the long and draining case finally came to a close, and the perpetrator was locked away, Kathy invited Andy over to her apartment to share a few drinks and unwind. That was what she had planned, but when Andy showed up, still dressed in his suit from the work day, she was finding it difficult to stay on task. He was supposed to just come over for wine an-"

"Booth, can you please read in a normal voice?" Brennan asked, unable to concentrate on the words he was reading when he was doing it in the obnoxious, game show host-type voice.

"Sorry, sorry," he laughed lightly before he continued, "that was what she had planned-"

"You read that part already," Brennan told him.

"You know, you're making this very hard," he told her, "I'm still not sure why I have to read to you. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you can read."

"I _can_ read," she confirmed, skimming over the words, "just skip to here," she pointed to the beginning of a different paragraph.

"Alright, let's try this again," he murmured, starting from where her finger was resting, "Andy always loosened up once he had a few drinks, and Kathy had learned how to take advantage of that in their time together. When they were both undressed," Booth glanced at her, his eyebrow raised in curiosity when he read the beginning of the sentence, "he kissed a slow path from her neck to her clavicle, barely wasting a second before he-" Booth paused, looking at her with flushed cheeks, "okay, I'm not reading that."

"Oh, come on, Booth," Brennan sighed, slightly disappointed that he decided to stop before he got to the good part, "just finish it."

"No, no, no, absolutely not," he told her, skimming the rest of the paragraph, seeing that it only got worse as it went on, "get someone else to read the dirty pieces to you."

"But I'm married to _you_," she reminded him, "I want _you_ to read it. And besides, you have a very good voice for narrating."

Booth closed the book, not bothering to mark the page.

"Forget it, Bones. Compliment me all you want, but I'm not doing it."

"Booth!" She complained when he stood up, placing the book in her lap before making his way to their bedroom, "Come on!"

Booth stopped and turned to look at her over his shoulder.

"If you decide you'd rather take a hands-on approach to this English lesson, I'll be in the shower," he told her.


	2. Come To My Window

**A/N: I was listening to Melissa Etheridge's 'Come To My Window' and was mildly inspired. I needed a break from writing angst, so here's a little fluffy piece for everyone. =]**

* * *

><p>Missing Moment #2:<p>

Come To My Window

* * *

><p>"I'll be home before you know it, alright?" Booth assured his wife from over the phone, since she had called him when she was having a hormonal meltdown, "just try to relax. Maybe get into a bubble bath with a glass of sparkling water, light some candles, do whatever else you do to wind down. Use your time alone to unwind, okay?"<p>

"Okay," Brennan said reluctantly, watching as a falling snowflake landed on the window she was looking out and melted when it touched the glass, "even though I feel as if I have to remind you that I've been alone for almost a week now. I've had plenty of time to unwind. Now I just want to be with my husband."

"Soon," he promised, "and a week isn't that long."

"I'm pregnant," she snapped, "it feels like a long time."

Booth had to chuckle at her hormones.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he told her, "but I've gotta go. I'm driving."

"Alright...be careful."

"I always am."

Brennan closed her phone when they hung up, tossing it onto the bed behind her. She stayed in her spot where she was watching the snow fall, able to see that there was a thin white glaze over the black road that would disappear when a car would drive by, leaving tire tracks there instead. Sometimes she liked to just watch the snow fall outside from the warm confines of she and Booth's apartment when it would snow. She was never particularly fond of being outside in the cold, wet snow, but she never denied that it was pretty to look at, especially when it first started to coat things, the way it was now. When there was just a little bit of white, but not so much that the colors of the things it was covering were hidden, it looked peaceful.

Since she was so absorbed in what she was doing, she didn't hear the front door open, and since she left the bedroom door open, it was easy for her husband to sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting one hand on her pregnant stomach. Normally she would have jumped if she felt someone sneak up on her, but she could tell by his touch, his scent, that it was just the person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Hi, Booth," she whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful mood of the room as she simply leaned back against his chest without looking at him.

"Hi, Bones," he responded, his voice just as soft, "did I surprise you?"

"A little," she admitted, "you're mean for not telling me you were almost home when we were speaking on the phone though."

"You know I have a mean streak," he laughed lightly, kissing her shoulder gently, "I just wanted you to be surprised. You're actually a lot less surprised than I thought you would be."

"I'm just saving my energy," she told him, finally turning herself around to look at him, a smile lighting up her features as she moved her hand to run it over his tie.

"Oh?" He chuckled, playing the clueless card, "For what? Are we going out or something?"

"Or something," she smiled, loosening the knot in his tie, undoing it and letting it hang on either side of his neck, "you know I get tired a lot faster now. I need all the energy I can get."

"Well I think being pregnant is an okay excuse for getting tired," he tickled her belly gently, "right, Chris?"

Brennan didn't even bother telling him that the baby couldn't hear him, since he didn't seem to care whether he could or not, so she simply wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as close as she could with her stomach in the way. When she rested her head on his shoulder, she spoke softly.

"I'm glad you're home, Booth," she told him honestly.

"I'm glad to be home, Bones," he responded, kissing her head softly as they held each other.


End file.
